


Carnal Knowledge

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [269]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Foreplay, M/M, Private Life, sexy derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 05/13/19: “act, freckle, swallow”My second drabble for the same challenge words, and a little sexier than my usual stuff.





	Carnal Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 05/13/19: “act, freckle, swallow”
> 
> My second drabble for the same challenge words, and a little sexier than my usual stuff.

Stiles once overheard a senior church lady type say Derek was “chaste as a monk.”

Derek’s innocent act has a lot of people fooled, but Stiles isn’t one of them.

Stiles knows.

Stiles knows Derek doesn’t need wolfsbane-laced booze to get all sultry and seductive. They just have to be by themselves.

Derek peels his shirt up and off. He pushes his boxer briefs down, a little at a time, till he’s nude.

On Derek’s collarbone there’s a freckle. It’s something new, Stiles thinks as he love-bites it and hears Derek swallow, hard.

Stiles knows what no one else knows.


End file.
